


avant garde

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, And now they have to work together, Banter, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Ben, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Light Angst, Lingerie, Love/Hate, Makeup Sex, Marriage Proposal, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Supermodel Rey, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: Rey Niima is the new face of the Organa House of Design. Editor in Chief Ben Solo disagrees with his mother's choice of model, not because he doesn't think she's beautiful, but because she broke up with him over a year ago.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back with another textfic now on ao3! I hope you all enjoy this one, please make sure to leave comments/kudos!
> 
> of course you can find me on twitter [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)
> 
> enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995279931/in/dateposted/)

Meet Rey Niima

\- small town girl turned international high fashion model

\- her career has skyrocketed over the last year, doing dozens of magazine shoots and couture runways all over the world

\- has been single since her short lived fling with designer Ben Solo a year ago

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995391302/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995391272/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995279871/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994581123/in/photostream/)

Meet Ben Solo

\- Head of Design (and interim Editor in Chief) for The Organa House of Design

\- very broody and highly intimidating across the fashion industry, takes his work very seriously 

\- had a short lived fling with model Rey Niima before her career blew up

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994581103/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995391187/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994581073/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995391157/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994581058/in/photostream/)

To:  [ reyniima@wilhelminamodels.com ](mailto:reyniima@wilhelminamodels.com)

From:  [ bsolo@organahouse.com ](mailto:bsolo@organahouse.com)

Subject: Welcome to The Organa House of Design

Hello Miss Niima,

On behalf of the entire team, we would like to welcome you to the OHOD team. We are looking forward to your collaboration for our Fall/Winter 2020 collection. 

Please come by the offices tomorrow afternoon so we can finalize your measurements and introduce you to the design and photography teams. Should you have any questions, please do not hesitate to let me know.

Sincerely,

Ben Solo

To:  [ bsolo@organahouse.com ](mailto:bsolo@organahouse.com)

From:  [ reyniima@wilhelminamodels.com ](mailto:reyniima@wilhelminamodels.com)

Subject: Welcome to The Organa House of Design

Hi Ben,

You don’t have to pretend like you don’t know me. I understand that working together may be difficult for you, but you can at least try to remember that I once existed in your life.

And as far as your request goes, I’ll actually be coming in this afternoon since I just got booked a last minute appearance for tomorrow so I’ll be unavailable. And I do have many questions, none of which are related to my professional work so I’ll keep them to myself. 

I will see you this afternoon at 3pm. 

Rey 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben watches as she enters the room, almost as if some cosmic spotlight was placed above her making her glow brighter than anyone else. He observes as she made her rounds to the various designers, photographers, makeup artists and marketing execs that shake her hand and tell her how excited they are to work with her. He discreetly wipes a clammy palm against his slacks before she approaches, almost doing a slight double take when she's right in front of him.

She’s somehow not changed at all, yet feels like a completely different person. Her hair is longer, her facial features accentuated with more makeup. She’s wearing a white silk blouse and navy blue cigarette pants with a pair of Louboutin stilettos, looking every bit the supermodel she is.

“Rey.” he says in greeting, holding out his hand. She gives him an appraising glance over before taking his hand and looking up at him.

“Ben.” she responds. They both nod to each other, silently confirming the secret that no one else in the room knows. That he’s kissed her, felt her skin against his, cuddled her on the couch as she fell asleep on his shoulder. 

But that was another lifetime ago. 

“Shall we?” he motions to the conference table, everyone beginning to take their seats. He takes the head of the table, Rey somewhere near the middle with others littered between them. “Welcome everyone. As I’m sure you’re all aware, we have Miss Rey Niima joining us as the new face of Organa House.” The room applauds her as she offers them all a sympathetic smile. “Now, we’ll begin with the dress shots for Fall/Winter. If you can pass those designs down to Miss Niima please.”

Rey takes the handful of photos with the design sketches, fabric swatches and model fittings of each dress. The room watches her carefully scan over each page, her nose scrunched in concentration. 

She clears her throat. “It’s all very... _dark_.” The air is momentarily sucked out of the room, all eyes turning to Ben. “It’s kinda depressing.”

He sets his jaw as his lips form a thin line. He takes his work very seriously, almost obsessively. There’s been plenty of instances of him blowing up at a seamstress for getting the pleats wrong or a photographer not getting the angle he wants. He always knew how opinionated she was, and he should’ve expected that she’d have things to say about his designs. But he promised his mother he would be professional, especially given their history so he takes a slow deep breath before interacting his fingers on the desk. 

“Miss Niima. This collection is very important to me and everyone here at Organa House. We greatly appreciate your feedback, but we would prefer it to be a bit more constructive. I can assure that these pieces are not _depressing,_ but we can definitely work together on some adjustments. How does that sound?”

Their eyes are locked down as if no one else is in the room, a kind of intensity that proves why he liked her in the first place. But now it’s clear annoyance as she lets out a similar sigh to his own.

“Very well, Mr. Solo. I can assure you I’ll have plenty to say.”

“I don’t doubt that.” he mutters to himself, hoping no one else would hear. They go over a few more logistical things before the room is dismissed, Ben staying behind to gather his photos and sketches. He doesn’t look up from the desk until hears a quiet clearing of a throat, looking up to see Rey’s hazel eyes. 

“Rey? Do you need something?” he asks as impassively as possible.

“I just...how are you? I know we didn’t really get a chance to talk before getting down to business. It’s been awhile.”

“Yeah...it has.” he replies flatly, looking down at his papers. He desperately tries not to get flashbacks to that night, watching as she slams the door behind her. It was a year ago but seeing her here makes it few like it was only yesterday. 

“Listen. I just wanted to say that I’m honored to be doing this, and I know the last thing you want to do is see me everyday—”

“Well, you’re the one who left.” he says before he can even think. 

She scoffs out of surprise, crossing her arms over her chest. “You really wanna get into this now?”

“Sure, why not?” he laughs sarcastically, slamming his palms on the table as he stands up in front of her. “Let’s put all our cards on the table, get everything out in the open so we don’t have to walk on eggshells the entire time you’re here. Which is what I had to spend our entire relationship doing anyway.”

Another scoff leaves her pretty lips. “Oh, that’s _rich_. Assuming you were actually there for our relationship.”

“What do you—“

“You were always working! Late nights, early mornings, long weekends. I would always fall asleep before you got home or wake up to you already gone. I can’t just be at your beck and call whenever you need a fuck.”

“Rey, that’s not—“

“And what do you mean you had to walk on eggshells around me?” 

“You hated to hear what I was doing or who I was working with. You had barely started out modeling and being as independent as you are you couldn’t stand to be seen as less than me.” 

“Oh, you have me all figured out, don’t you?” she bites out. “I was just a poor little pretty girl who was lucky to be on the arm of one of the biggest designers in the world? Well _newsflash_ to you, my career blew up _after_ we broke up. So I didn’t need you then, and I don’t need you now.”

“I’m glad we’re in agreement then.” There’s a short moment of silence where they just intensely stare at each other, heaving breathing from the exertion of their argument. He’s reminded of his mother’s words and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can I assure your professionalism and respect as we move forward with this collaboration?”

“Ever the business man.” she muses with a sarcastic scoff. “Yes, you can. And I expect it back from you.”

“Of course.”

“Good day, Mr. Solo.”

“Miss Niima.”

Her red soles click against the floor as the glass door shuts behind her, and he’s warped with that all too familiar yet painful feeling that he felt a year ago. But he straightens out his shoulders and takes a deep breath; she’s over him, and he’s over her. There should be no issues as they move forward with this campaign now that they’ve got it all out in the open. Everything will work out fine.

He hopes. 

-

To: [ reyniima@wilhelminamodels.com ](mailto:reyniima@wilhelminamodels.com)

From: [ bsolo@organahouse.com ](mailto:bsolo@organahouse.com)

Subject: Your Critiques

Hello Miss Niima,

I was going over some of the critiques you left for the design team and I have some things I’d like to go over with you. 

  1. You can’t just say that the Milla dress looks like “something that a space hooker would wear”. While obviously this is not the clientele we’re trying to reach, I also disagree with your assessment. 
  2. You seem to love to use the word “depressing”, which I’ve already expressed my dislike for. Please expand your vocabulary if you have anything else meaningful to say to my work. I’ve linked a helpful reference for you: www.https://www.thesaurus.com/ 
  3. You will have to wear one of these gowns to your Announcement Party next week, so please put your petty differences aside and pick one.



Sincerely,

Ben Solo

To: [ bsolo@organahouse.com ](mailto:bsolo@organahouse.com)

From: [ reyniima@wilhelminamodels.com ](mailto:reyniima@wilhelminamodels.com)

Subject: My Critiques (which I will remind that you asked for)

Hi Ben,

Wow, this sure was fun to read. Glad to know that you’ve developed some semblance of a sense of humor since I last knew you. I’ll take this all on as we continue to work together.

I could’ve given you all this feedback personally, but you failed to show up to the fitting, your team citing a “personal conflict”. I don’t know what could be more important than the biggest collaboration of your career, so please try to pencil in some time for the face of your brand. 

And as for the dresses for this party, I’ve narrowed down my choices but I will allow you to decide for yourself. I’ll be there tomorrow afternoon, so if you’re not too busy berating your seamstress I hope you will join me.

Not Very Sincerely,

Rey

-

He bursts into the showroom to Rey standing on the dais in the middle of a trifold mirror as Rose fiddles with some alterations. She doesn’t turn around as his shoes click on the wood floors, but he catches her eyes in the mirror.

“The Dark Prince of Couture _finally_ makes an appearance!” her voice dripping in sarcasm. He flippantly ignores her, rolling his eyes and taking a seat on the leather couch a few feet away. Her and Rose continue to chat about the dress, Ben watching Rey with careful attention. She’s grown in confidence, and he wonders if its because she has the career she has now or as a result of it. She always had a bit of spunk in her, but he had to gently coax it out of her when they first met and once she finally got comfortable with him he had it all to himself.

“Mr. Solo.” Rose says, clearing her throat and taking him out of his stupor. Rey has turned around in the black high neck organza gown, her waist cinched in the corset as the applique travels up and around her neck. He stands up and slowly begins to appraise her, his eyes lingering on the exposed muscles of her back. He tries not to remember how they’d move as he bent her over his desk and fucked her, quickly turning his attention back to the less distracting front part of the dress.

“We all wait with bated breath.” Rey muses with more sarcasm.

“It’s nice, but it’s too formal for the party. Need something a little more...fun.”

She snorts with laughter. “Fun? Is that something you are capable of designing?”

Ben’s jaw tightens as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Professionalism and respect is what I was promised, Miss Niima. Are you already incapable of staying true to your word?”

She smirks, shaking her head. “No, sir. Although it definitely confirms that fun is not something you’re capable of if you can’t take a joke.” And with that she spins on her heel and walks back into the dressing area with Rose behind her. He sighs and begins to pace the area outside the curtain, worried about all the things that will go wrong. How he might not be able to handle having her here because she’s just so infuriating and snarky and beautiful and perfect and--

The curtain dramatically opens to Rey in another one of his black dresses, but this one is wholly different from the last. There are slashed cutouts across the top of the chest, in the middle of the abs and down one of the hips, the slit on the side almost showing her entire leg. It was one of the more risque designs that the design team had pitched in hopes of reaching the young influencer crowd, and he can’t tell if he should promote or fire whoever suggested it. Her skin is such a soft contrast to the dark black charmeuse that clings to her body. She looks utterly delectable, his lips parting in awe of her.

“Well?” she says, quirking her brows at him. She saunters past him to the mirror, the definite sway of her hips accentuated that has him internally groaning and praying that his pants don’t get tighter. 

“No.” he says without thinking, to the surprise of both of them. She spins around quickly with a perplexed look.

  
“Excuse me? Did you just say no?” she guffaws. “Why?”

His brain stammers to come up with a reason, the real reason quickly pushed to the back of his mind. “It’s too...revealing.”

“You’re kidding.” she scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. That does nothing but push her breasts up until they’re peeking over the cut neckline. “Need I remind you that this is _your_ design?”

“Yes, and I have plenty of others for you to choose from.” he says a little too quickly and a little too defensively.

She quirks an eyebrow with a smirk, sauntering back over to him until they’re a few inches apart, Rey’s palms wiping some invisible dust off his shoulders. “Darling...are you perhaps _jealous_? Making sure I don’t attract any... _attention_.” Her words are dripping with seductive sarcasm, her palms now flat against his chest as she looks up at him with innocent eyes. He averts his gaze from her, trying not to take in her signature scent (Viktor&Rolf Flowerbomb, Ben realizing it hasn’t changed since he first bought it for her) that makes his head spin.

“I--” he begins to say before snapping his jaw shut. There’s nothing he can say to that that wouldn’t expose him. The fact that he doesn’t want anyone else touching her but him. After a period of silence, Rey gets all the confirmation that she needs, letting out a small chuckle as she gives one last smoothing motion to his pecs.

“Looks like we have a winner.” she smirks. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Solo.” And with that she walks back into the dressing room and shuts the curtain. 

He’s a swirl of emotions as he tries to process what just happened. He wants to kick and scream and tell her that she can’t act like this, or even burst into that dressing room and show her who’s boss...make her scream his name as he--

“Mr. Solo? Milan is on the line for you.” his assistant Kaydel says as she walks into the room. His dangerous train of thought is thankfully cut off, but it continues to itch at the back of his mind as he walks back and tries to get some real work done. 


	3. Chapter 3

If looks could kill, he’d be a dead man.

She walks into the banquet hall they’d booked for the announcement party in _that fucking dress_ , almost instantly making eye contact with him as she has another man on her arm. Her boyfriend, no doubt. He wouldn’t be surprised (albeit annoyed) that she has one. The photographers and press that were invited almost instantly flock to her, desperate for her attention. 

He nurses a glass of champagne as some boring investor drabbles along next to him, his eyes fixated on her figure in that god-forsaken fabric (or lack thereof). She catches him staring several times, her smirk imperceptible to others but clear as day to him. She knows what she’s doing and she intends to milk it as some kind of revenge. He straightens out his spine and deposits his glass on the nearest surface before he begins walking over to her and the man she’s with. The press have moved on to other guests and aspects of the party, the two of them laughing and chatting with each other.

“Miss Niima.” he greets stoically with a curt nod.

“Mr. Solo.” she greets back with a short smile. “May I introduce you to Finn Storm.” she motions to the handsome man next to her. The man flashes Ben a big white smile as he shakes his hand, Ben ensuring a tight commandeering grip. 

“Nice to meet you, mate.” the man says with a thick British accent similar to hers. Ben nods but says nothing back, it’s not that nice to meet him if he’s honest. The man turns to Rey and gives her a knowing look. “I’m gonna go get a drink.” And with that they’re alone. Well, as alone as one can be in a room of a hundred people. But he doesn’t give a fuck about them...just her.

“So…” she muses, swaying on her heels. 

“How long have you two been together?” Ben asks (once again) without thinking. 

“Pardon?” she blinks, shaking her head.

“You...and _him_.” he grits his teeth. “How long have you and _him_ been together.” 

She blinks back, her lips parting slightly. And then she does something he doesn’t expect. 

She _laughs_. 

Like a full and loud belly laugh. Almost doubles over in the process. All Ben can do is stand there awkwardly while she recovers, eventually dabbing away the tears at the corner of her eyes as she catches her breath and looks up at him with a smile.

“ _Whew_ , well it looks like I owe Finn fifty bucks.” she muses to herself. Bens stares at her perplexed, wondering what the hell is going on. “Finn is not my boyfriend. He’s my brother. Well, my foster brother from when we were both in the system. I told you about him plenty of times, but it doesn’t surprise me that you don’t remember.”

He’s flabbergasted, completely taken aback not by the fact that the man is not with her, but by her other comment. “Wait...what do you mean that doesn’t surprise you?”

She scoffs with a chuckle. “Because you were always so focused on yourself I doubt you retained any information about me.”

He’s fuming now, wanting to punish and please her all the same. And with that idea, he gets a devilish smirk on his face. Before he can say anything a few photographers come by asking if they can get some photos of the two of them for the articles and press. He doesn’t even respond, pulling her close by the waist and allowing the photos to start. Because they’re a few feet away from them, he leans over and mutters something between gritted teeth.

“Upstairs bathroom in ten minutes. Let me prove to you what I remember.” 

A soft gasp escapes her lips that only he can hear, but all they could do is continue to smile for the photos, the anticipation of what’s to come bleeding between them.

-

He paces impatiently, his shoes clicking against the marble floors of this bathroom. It’s as nice as bathrooms go, a cushioned velvet couch in the corner, a vanity mirror and table, gold accented sinks...he could do a lot worse. He wonders if she’ll even come, probably downstairs laughing with her brother at the prospect of hooking up with him again. It’s clear that they still find each other attractive, and a little hate sex never hurt anyone.

  
The door creaks open and quickly shuts with Rey on the inside, a click of the lock turning in her hand. The sheer elation of her actually showing up has him pacing towards her until she’s pinned to the door to face him, his breath panting against her cheeks.

“ _Rey_ …” he whispers, leaning forward. Instead of meeting her lips he meets the flat underside of her fingers. He looks at her in confusion.

“Don’t kiss me.” she states.

That’s the last thing he expects to hear. “Why?”

She pauses for a moment, like she’s surprised he even asks. Stuttering for a moment she regains her composure. “I don’t want to ruin my makeup.”

He’s not entirely sure if he believes that to be the reason, but anything to have this he’ll acquiesce to, bending forward to kiss the soft skin of her neck right under her jaw. She lets out a sigh, a hand reaching over to caress the back of his head as he begins to kiss and lick down her throat.

“Don’t leave any marks.” she instructs again, Ben letting out a puffed laugh against her skin.

“So bossy.” he mutters teasingly, as he slowly drops down to his knees in front of her. He begins to kiss up her incredibly exposed thigh, Rey’s fingers threaded in his hair as they tighten the higher he gets. When he gets to the juncture of her hip bone he sucks a bruise right where the fabric covers it before pulling the hem completely to the side to reveal a barely there thong. Obviously underwear in this dress is a difficult feat, and as he strokes his fingers up and down the gusset of her panties he wishes she had just forgone them altogether.

“ _Ben_ …” she whimpers.

“Alright now, let’s see what I remember.” he begins with a devilish smirk. “You don’t usually like to be teased, because you’re usually already so wet for me, aren’t you?”

“ _Hmmm_ …” she moans softly, as his fingers rub softly at her clit through her panties. When he pushes them to the side she breathes a sigh of relief, Ben gathering the wetness of her folds before popping his fingers in his mouth.

“ _Fuck_...just as good as I remember.” he mutters to himself. “Now, you like it when I eat your pussy and finger you at the same time.” he says before kissing her folds and teasing a finger at her entrance before sinking in. She whimpers at the contact, her hot warm center clenching around his finger. “You also don’t like direct pressure on your clit, too sensitive. But you like it on the right side, don’t you baby? That’s the side you always come from harder, isn’t it?” And with that he dives into her pussy, using the tip of his tongue to draw circles around her clit focused on the right side. 

Her hips buck spontaneously as she cries out, the grip on his hair tighter as he lavishes her. His finger is quickly joined with another, the two of them crooking forward to hit her g-spot. 

“ _Fuck_...Ben…” she moans, her eyes screwed shut as she pants heavily. 

“Look at me, Rey.” he mutters against her cunt. He wants to see her come undone, he wants her to see him making her come the only way she likes it. She shakes her head with a whimper, so he stops. She cries out and looks down at him in frustration and annoyance. “Look at me when I make you come. I want to see the light burst behind your eyes. Do that for me and I’ll let you come.”

She pouts with a nod, Ben quickly resuming his attack on her as his fingers pump quickly. He alternates between kisses, licks and sucks as she mutters incoherent babbles above him, watching her as she watches him. 

She stays true to his request and looks at him while she comes, her cunt fluttering around his fingers as they stare at each other intensely. It quickly becomes too much for her, her head thrown back against the door as she moans.

He slows down his ministrations, lapping up her exquisite juices before pulling his fingers out and tucking her panties back in place. He stands up to meet her gaze, eyes wide, cheeks flushed pink and lips parted. She looks like a debauched goddess that he had the pleasure of worshipping.

“It’s a shame you don’t want to kiss me…” he chuckles. “Because you taste _delicious_.” And with that he holds up his two glistening fingers and presses them to her lips, her mouth automatically opening to take them in and suck them clean.

_Fuck_ , he could come just from this, from her wide wanton eyes and her perfect pink lips wrapped around his fingers like they’d be wrapped around his cock. 

Just like the good ole days.

He pops them out of her mouth when he thinks they’re satisfactorily clean, pressing one last kiss to her neck before stepping to the side and leaving her alone in the bathroom to freshen up. 

He goes into the bathroom next door to quickly fist his cock, thinking about her sweet tight pussy until her name leaves his lips like a whisper as he paints the inside of the sink. He adjusts himself and returns to the party with none the wiser, downing a glass of champagne to quell the adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

She emerges down the stairs fully prestige, like she didn’t just get her cunt eaten out by her ex in a fancy bathroom. She meets his eyes from across the room, Ben giving her a knowing smirk and the short raise of his champagne glass. She can’t help but smile back, shaking her head enough for him to notice. He ignores the fluttering feeling in his chest when he sees her dimples on either side of her smile, how much he remembers being the cause for their appearance. 

Well, now that they’ve gotten that out of their systems he’s sure they can continue an amicable working relationship. Or so he hopes. 

-

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994629968/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995328186/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994629913/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995328156/in/photostream/)


	4. Chapter 4

A delicate knock at his office door takes him out of his reverie. He’s surprised to see Rey appear from the other side, looking unusually sheepish. According to the schedule she must have just come from the makeup test with the beauty team for the campaign shoot, her face done up impeccably with eyeshadow, bronzer and the deepest red lipstick. She quickly but quietly shuts the door behind her, Ben barely registering her appearance until she’s in front of his desk.

“Miss Niima, what do I owe the pleasure?” he says as professionally as possible. She scoffs as she rolls her eyes in that playful way that she always would do.

“Don’t be daft, Ben. You know what I’m here for.” she states, coming around the desk and dropping to her knees. 

“ _What_?” he whispers harshly, looking around as if there are others in the room. “Rey, what are you--”

“I just want to show you what _I_ remember.” she smirks, working to undo his belt as she shifts them both until her body is slotted in the space under his desk. He could expire right this second at the vision of her like that, his brain short circuiting as she palms him through his pants.

“Now, unlike me, you _love_ to be teased. The journey over the destination, or some kinda bullshit like that. Am I right?” She continues to stroke him as he hums in approval, hissing between his teeth when she pulls him out of his confines.

“ _Fuck_ …” he mutters, throwing his head back against the chair. She presses a single kiss at the tip before peppering a dozen or so other kisses down the shaft until she reaches his balls.

“You, Mr. Solo, _love_ it when I would suck on your balls. I remember when I tried to fit them both in my mouth and you nearly came on the spot.” she smirks, pressing a few kisses there before taking on between her lips. He groans, biting down on his knuckles so the rest of the office can’t hear, finally finding the strength to look down at her cherry red lips marking all over his dick and balls. His free hand comes up to gently stroke her hair as she hums around him, delicately sucking on the skin.

“ _Yes_ , you’re so good, baby…” he manages to say before she pops it out of her mouth and moves up to take his cock in between her lips. Having her smeared red lipstick making a mess of her face and his cock is probably the most erotic thing he’ll ever witness, Ben desperately trying to sear this moment in his memory for every lonely night to come. 

She continues to suck him faster and faster, one hand massaging his balls as the other holds onto his thigh for leverage. He thinks he’s close, he doesn’t really have the brain capacity to think when she’s just so--

A knock on the door snaps the energy in the room like a rubber band, Rey quickly shoving herself further under the desk further so he can tuck in his chair and cover his lap. His CFO and long time friend, Poe Dameron walks in with a folder full of papers and a tepid smile.

“Hey boss, here’s the finalized budgets for the campaign.” he states casually, handing them to Ben who tries to appear as normal as possible and not like he has his gorgeous ex-girlfriends mouth around his cock under the desk. She continues to tease him infinitesimally, little licks along the shaft or a slow and gentle suck down. His jaw tightens as he tries not to moan or make any indication to what’s happening as Poe continues to stay there.

“Thank you, I’ll review them in a bit.” Ben says with the clearing of his throat.

“Cool. Hey, uh, are you doing okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be okay?” he says a little too quickly and defensively. God, he really hopes he hasn’t been caught.

“Well, I just...you know with Rey. I know you never really told me that much what happened with you guys, and her being here now--”

“ _Poe_.” he punctuates loudly to cut him off. Not just because he doesn’t want to talk about it, he definitely doesn’t want to talk about it when she’s in this very room. “I’m fine...everything’s fine.”

He throws his hands up in innocence. “Whatever you say, man. I’ll get outta your hair.” And with a nod he leaves, shutting the door behind him. They each continue to freeze until they can assume he’s safely out of earshot before Ben scoots his chair back to Rey kitten licking the tip of his cock with a devilish smirk.

“Naughty girl. Almost getting caught sucking my cock in my office, huh?” he groans with a smile, cupping her jaw in his hands as she resumes sucking him. “Make me come, Rey. I want to come in that pretty red mouth of yours. _Fuck_...oh you’re so _good_ , baby. _Fuck_ …” The next thing he knows his hips seize as his spend coats the inside of her throat, the both of them softly moaning in pleasure at his release. 

He eventually comes down from his orgasm, completely blissed out in the chair as Rey safely tucks him back into his pants. He can see just how debased she looks with her smeared lipstick, Rey offering him a lopsided smirk as she stands back up and walks over to the purse she left hidden in the corner to pull out some makeup wipes.

“You want one?” she chuckles, raising an eyebrow as she looks at his crotch.

“No way, I’m keeping my little souvenir for as long as possible.” he smirks back. She rolls her eyes with a laugh, walking to his mirror and carefully swiping the edges away. 

He stands up to readjust himself, slowly making his way over to her as she concentrates at her reflection. It’s pretty seamless when she’s done, tossing the cloth in the nearby trash can. She’s about to look up at him when she double takes at something on his shelf.

“I-- you still have this.” she whispers, pointing to the small picture frame in the corner. His breath hitches slightly when he realizes what she’s referring to, the small black and gold vintage picture frame. 

“Yeah...yeah I do.” he responds softly. “I remember how you’d gotten it for me as a joke, because you liked the goofy looking dog in the stock photo.” They both chuckle fondly, the two of them seeing that the photo of the dog still remains in its frame. 

They were going up and down the high-street in Brooklyn one afternoon, perusing into all the little thrift stores and antique shops. She had pointed it out with bright eyes and a wide smile, Ben unable to do anything except chuckle at her enthusiasm. She went on to purchase it and promptly added it to one of the monotonous shelves of his apartment that only she was capable of livening up. They had then spent that night cuddling on the couch before he had prompted Rey to sit on his face so he could eat her out for half an hour. He couldn’t bear the thought of getting rid of it, or even the pain of filling it with some other kind of picture, especially not one with the two of them together. It was a subtle and private reminder of her he kept in his office everyday, although he hadn’t looked at it for quite sometime. But having her here, having her notice this little memento he kept...the emotions behind her eyes when she looks back up at him are unreadable.

“I have to go.” she stammers out, bending over to collect her bag.

Panic fills his eyes. Why has the energy in the room shifted so drastically? “Rey, wait--”

“ _Don’t._ ” she interjects, putting her hand up between them. When she sees that he won’t go after her, she turns around and walks out of his office and shuts the door behind her. Another all too familiar and painful reminder. 

-

He stews in the back of the studio throughout the photoshoot, trying to make sure everyone knew of his presence (aka, being on their A game) but also not to cause attention. His attention is solely focused on Rey, watching as she gets her makeup touched up or her hair fluffed, shot after shot in various dresses from the collection. She’s effortless in front of the camera, hitting every angle and posing like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

Ben remembers over a year ago meeting her at an after party, how beautiful and shy she was amongst the faces he’d seen a dozen times. She was dressed in a silk emerald gown that clung to her figure perfectly, sipping on a glass of champagne with no one else to talk to. Oh, that wouldn’t do. He simply had to talk to her, know her, hear her speak, make her listen, make her his. What he quickly discovered beyond that perfect face and gorgeous body was a charming soul, not afraid to speak her mind or laugh too loud. 

He found himself craving her, eventually pulling her into a dark corner and ravishing her lips as his hands tried to reach every inch of her body. She’d wholeheartedly agreed to go home with him that night, but what he thought would be another mindless fuck was the most consuming sexual experience of his life. Every whimper and moan, every inch of her skin, the feeling of her taking in his cock like she was made for it. She was everything he didn’t know he was missing. 

Rey didn’t leave his penthouse that entire weekend, a lazy combination of eating and fucking and laughing that melted all the days into one. He didn’t want this to end, for her to up and leave and for them to never see each other again...he wanted her. And everything that Ben Solo wants he gets. She became his girlfriend and for a while everything was perfect.

Until it wasn’t.

They couldn’t prolong their blissful weekend forever. He had to go back to work, she had to start auditioning again. Their days together turned into a dinner here, and a few hours of fucking there. Things at the company had started getting busy for him, his mother talking about taking a year long sabbatical and leaving him in charge. He wanted to prove himself, prove that he could be something, do something more, make Rey proud. So he took it. And taking it also took the time away from seeing her.

He’d send roses to her apartment when he couldn’t make dinner plans anymore. He’d come home too tired for sex, so he’d let her ride him until they both came. He’d get up before sunrise, spend a few moments softly stroking her sleeping face before jetting off on a week long business trip. He’d try to call or text her in between meetings, but she would either be on a set or in a different time zone sleeping. 

She started to see more bookings in magazine editorials and digital campaigns, suddenly going off to LA on a moment's notice when he finally had the weekend off. She’d already be asleep by the time he’d come home from a long day, not even getting to ask her how her day was. 

He thought that them being in the same industry would mean that they would understand each other better. That they would be on some semblance of a similar schedule. But that couldn’t be further from the truth.

_“Ben, you promised we’d go upstate for the weekend at my friends’ cabin!” she shouted, throwing down the magazine in her hands. He let out a ragged sigh as he ran a hand through his hair._

_“I didn’t ask for this to happen!” Ben groans, throwing his arms up. “This is the only time our manufacturer in Paris can get us those fabric samples and I need to go and approve them.”_

_“So send someone else!”_

_“You know I can’t!” he growls._

_“You can’t....or you won’t?” she states, crossing her arms over her chest. “You have this psychological need to be in control. To be the best, most powerful person in the room. You try to micromanage every little thing in your life but guess what, Ben Solo? You can’t do that to me.”_

_“Rey--”_

_“I’m sick of this. I’m sick of always being second choice. So congratulations, you have nothing stopping you from going to Paris now. I’m leaving.”_

_He’d just now realized the duffle bag at her feet, like she somehow knew when he called her earlier and said that they needed to talk that this is what was going to happen._

_“Rey, please let’s talk about this.” he pleads, trying to reach out for her hand before she snatches it away._

_“Good luck with the collection, I know with how hard you’ve worked on it that it’ll be brilliant.” she says softly with wide glossy eyes. “And...I’m sorry I wasn’t enough.”_

_The last thing he sees before his vision goes blurry is the sullen side profile of her face before she shuts his door behind her. His body had been frozen in shock for who knows how long before it began to rack with uncontrolled sobs._

“Mr. Solo?” a voice says, snapping him out of his stupor. The photographer, Armie, is in front of him with a confused look on his face. Ben quickly clears his throat and sits up, looking at the man with a stern glance.

“Yes, Armie, what is it?”

“It’s Miss Niima, sir. She was doing well throughout the shoot and then all the sudden she became a little _off_. I asked her what was wrong and...she got a little choked up and asked to take a break. I don’t know where she’s gone off too…”

Ben quickly stands up, waving off the photographer as an indication that he’ll handle it. His mind races with worry, did something happen to her? Is the pressure becoming too much? Is she feeling guilty about what they’ve done? He has to find her, has to make this right.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995357571/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995357536/in/photostream/)

Her back is turned to him as she overlooks the rooftops edge, her hair and the gown she has on rustling in the breeze of the late afternoon. He hasn’t seen her face yet but he knows she’s deep in thought, and he doesn’t know what he’ll do if she turns around and he sees that she’s been crying.

“Rey?” he says softly, trying not to startle her. She turns around sharply with her arms clutched around her waist like she’s cold, but he feels like her slight tremble is from something else.

“ _Ben_...I--” she begins to choke out before cupping a hand over her mouth.

“I just need you to tell me if you’re okay. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” he replies gently. She squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head.

“That’s the thing...I have so much I need to tell you.” she sighs, throwing her hands up in the air. “Do you remember my first Marie Claire photoshoot? We hadn’t been together very long but when you had heard they were dressing me in an Organa design you offered to bring it personally?”

He chuckles. “Yeah, I do. I used that as an excuse but it was only so I could watch you be incredible. No one knew, but you always looked over at me like we shared this sneaky little secret.” They both laugh at that, Rey shaking her head.

“I guess that seeing you down there behind the camera brought up a lot of memories. Times I’ve tried to not think about but failed.” she says with a ragged sigh. “I thought when I took this campaign that I would be strong, it’s been a _year_ for Christ’s sake. But ever since I saw you in that conference room...I feel like I’m being torn apart. These overwhelming feelings of anger and hurt...but also of sadness. I can’t ignore the part of me that misses you.”

“ _Rey_ …” he breathes, taking one of her hands between both of his. “Every day I regret not chasing after you, not fighting for you...fighting for _us_. But I also knew that you were right, that you deserve better than me. But seeing you again, I--”

“Listen.” she interjects softly, squeezing his hand. “I don’t know if I’m ready to give you another chance. You kinda know the kind of shit I went through growing up, and I can’t put myself through what you put me through again. I need to know you’ve changed.”

He swallows with a nod. “I’ll do anything, Rey. Tell me what I need to do to prove that.”

She shakes her head. “I can’t tell you, you just need to show me. I want us to start over, no fighting, no secrets, no sex...just _friends_.”

“Friends.” he breathes with a sigh. “I can be friends.” 

She offers him a shy smile. “Me too.” Out of habit he steps closer to her, causing her breath to hitch when he pulls her in slowly by her waist, their faces only mere inches apart.

“Friends can hug, can’t they?” he mutters with a smirk. She lets out a chuckle, nodding her head before reaching her arms up to wrap them around his neck as they embrace. The warmth radiates between them, Ben’s arms tight around her waist as they rock side to side. When they slowly pull apart, they quietly laugh at each other before Rey takes Ben’s arm as they walk back to the elevator to finish the photoshoot. 

He tries not to think about all the memories their embrace brings, only focusing on how he can prove to Rey that he’s changed. That he can be the guy she deserves.


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994660183/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995357496/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995469727/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994660138/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995357466/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994660088/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995469607/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995357416/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994659998/in/photostream/)

“So this is the most inconspicuous car you have for a drive-in?” she quips with amused sarcasm when he pulls up in his blacked out Tesla Model X. He had been both surprised and relieved to see that she had moved out of her old apartment in a less than desirable area of Bedford Park and moved into a newer loft in Cobble Hill (conveniently not too far from where he lives in Park Slope).

“Well the Rolls Royce is in the shop so…” he smirks back playfully, earning her a chuckle as she takes a seat in the car. They drive in relative silence with a sprinkle of polite conversation to the Skyline Drive-In, Rey insisting that she pay when they arrive at the till.

“This is not a date, Ben.” she points out.

He chuckles. “I know. But friends let friends pay.”

“Exactly.” she smirks, reaching over him to hand the cashier her credit card. He tries not to take in the soft scent of her shampoo or how her hand is clutching his bicep for leverage, Ben letting out a soft sigh when she’s safely back in her seat. He pulls into the designated spot and switches over to the radio station that will be playing the movie’s audio.

“You know for _not a date_ , you picked the most _date_ thing to do.” he smirks. He can’t help but tease her, especially when it brings out that cute little blush on the tops of her cheeks.

“That’s not true!” she laughs back, playfully shoving his arm. “Friends go to the movies all the time together.”

“Whatever you say, _pal_.” he retorts, leaning over the center console.

“Thanks so much, _buddy_.” she smirks back, matching his movements. They don’t realize just how close their faces have gotten, Ben quickly pulling apart and clearing his throat as Rey does the same.

“I, uh...brought snacks. Unless you wanna go to the concession stand.” he mutters awkwardly. Rey shakes her head.

“I actually brought snacks, too. We can share.” They both nod, reaching into the backseat to grab their respective bags. “What did you bring?”

“Well...I brought Red Vines, white cheddar popcorn and a bar of Cadbury’s Dairy Milk with almonds, because I know you don’t like the fruit and nut one--” 

He looks up from his snack rambling to see Rey’s eyes slightly widened and her lips parted in awe. It’s at this moment that he realizes that he brought all of her favorite movie snacks without thinking. Memories of cozy movie nights together on his couch helped him learn what her favorite snacks were (not that she was much opposed to most things). He hadn’t even thought about when he went grocery shopping, almost like it was some kind of muscle memory. 

He clears his throat, the moment clearly awkward between them. “Uh...what did you bring?”

She takes in a quick breath as she opens her bag. “I bought Sweet Chili Doritos, chocolate covered pretzels, and a large water bottle because you always say you can’t eat all of this junk without it turning into concrete in your stomach--” 

She almost instantly looks up at him with the same realization when she finishes her sentence, Ben’s heart racing a little fast for his liking. She got all his favorites too, and it also seems like it was unintentional. He doesn’t dare think in the trajectory that his thoughts are heading, it’s just a bunch of snacks...it doesn’t mean anything more...

Before either of them can say anything, the radio crackles to life to indicate that the movie is starting. They silently shuffle all their respective snacks to their laps, cup holders and above the dashboard, Ben trying to focus on the movie in front of them and not the woman next to him.

-

“Oh, c’mon you can’t tell me that Ransom’s not the murderer!” Ben states with exasperation, his hand pointed to the screen. “Blanc’s got this, case closed.” Rey can’t help but giggle at him, having already seen the movie and just enjoying his reactions.

“Maybe, but you gotta admit you ship Ransom and Marta.” she chuckles as she pulls on the end of a Red Vine. He raises an eyebrow before turning his head to face her as he puts the pieces together.

“Are you saying that you’d want them to be _together_?” His question is almost incredulous, which makes Rey laugh even harder. “I cannot even begin to tell you how fucked up that is.”

“C’mon! Everyone loves a bad boy.” she smirks. His eyebrow raises again, but this time there’s a smirk to match.

“And do you?” he mutters, leaning in ever so slightly. She makes a noncommittal hum as if she’s asking for clarification, when he knows that she knows what he’s asking but just trying to avoid it. “Do _you_ like a bad boy?”

“Oh!” she squeaks, swallowing down her Red Vine nervously. “I mean... _yeah_...a little. Not _too_ bad...not like _a murderer_ bad…” she stutters out, unable to make eye contact with him until the end of her sentence. He just smirks before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Good to know.” he murmurs just barely loud enough for her to hear. The energy in the car has shifted slightly, not in any particularly bad or good direction, just different. But somehow it feels all too familiar, of a different time in their lives where they may have done this.

Rey snaps him out of his trance when she clears her throat. “I’m just….gonna get out and stretch my legs.” Rey says shyly, opening her door. “Do you want to come with me?”

He’s scrambling up before he can’t think otherwise, not giving a damn about the film if it means spending more time with Rey. They both meet at the front of the car, leaning against the hood as they look on to the movie. 

Ben looks around to see that most of the other cars have couples in them, not necessarily watching the screen. He can sense the blush on her cheeks when she notices the same but thankfully neither of them acknowledge it.

“Can I ask you something?” she says softly.

“Of course. Anything.” he responds almost immediately, his brows knit in concern.

“What’s the inspiration for your collection? I mean...I know you were in the design phase _back then_. I guess I’m just curious why it’s so...dark.” He can tell she feels bad even asking, but it’s obviously been on her mind for her to bring it up now. And now that they’re friends he wants to be more honest with her, even if it hurts.

“Oh yeah...well I guess I got into my own feelings.” he shrugs. “I just kinda felt angry and hurt over... _things_.” he pauses for a moment and he knows that they’re both silently acknowledging what that actually means. 

“The only way I felt like I could cope was through my designs, but because of the headspace I was in they all kinda followed this dark twisted theme. No one would tell me to my face, but I could tell they were worried. But I guess it was just a manifestation of where I was at that time.”

Her brows knit as she puts two and two together. “So, this all happened after--”

“Yup.” he sighs, popping the p. There’s a brief period of silence between them as the movie plays on, the lights from the screen dancing across her sad face. 

“Ben...I had no idea. I’m sorry…”

“No, you have nothing to apologize for. If anything, it’s kind of funny having you being the face of the campaign. Some kinda full circle karma bullshit, I guess.” he chuckles, earning a giggle from Rey in return. 

She bites her lip, temporarily holding back a follow up question. “And are you... _still_ in that place?”

Ben turns to look over at her for a moment, her soft features laced with melancholic concern. Over the last year he’s only ever dreamed that Rey would display any other emotion besides hatred and anger at him. He shakes his head with a soft smile. “No. I’m not. Not anymore.”

She smiles back, nodding her head. “Good...I’m glad to hear it.” They enjoy another moment of comfortable silence before they’re hit with a particularly chilly breeze, Rey shivering through her thin knit sweater.

“Here…” Ben says quickly, unzipping his coat to give to her.

“Ben, absolutely not! You’ll freeze to death.” she coaxes, pushing on his chest to stop him before he shrugs it off. “I just...here--” 

The next thing he knows she’s wrapping her arms around his waist under his coat, safely cocooning herself in his body heat. His body moves faster than his mind can comprehend it, his own arms wrapping around her upper back to keep her close. He swears he hears her sigh in relief, her head resting on his chest as she faces the screen. “Is this okay?” she asks softly.

“More than okay.” he chuckles, Ben feeling her smirk against his chest. “What are friends for?” 

She looks up at him with her gorgeous hazel eyes as they scan his face, an unreadable expression across her features. She seems to snap herself out of her own thoughts before she’s nodding her head and resting it back against him.

“Yup...friends.” she mutters softly. 


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995411181/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994713633/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995411156/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995523467/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995523447/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995523387/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994713493/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995523347/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995411021/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995523302/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994713398/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995523267/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994713343/in/photostream/)

Rey looks pensively in the mirror as Rose pins and alters the dress she’s wearing. It’s one of the handful she’ll be wearing for this afternoon's photoshoot, the nerves setting in all over again. She never gets like this before a shoot, she just comes on set, gets her hair and makeup done and gets the shots with her best angles. 

She’s not filled with nerves and anticipation, worrying if she’s good enough to be wearing his clothes, modeling his designs. The designs he undoubtedly created in the aftermath of their breakup. She can’t deny that every piece in this collection is something she would absolutely wear, even a few that seem inspired by something she’d worn that he had made remarks about how beautiful she looked in it. 

“Rose? Can I ask you something?” Rey pipes up after a few minutes of silence. She nods enthusiastically, a pin securing between her teeth. “How has Ben... _Mr. Solo_...been since creating this collection?”

Rose sighs, securing the pin at Rey’s lower back before coming around to face her and work on the front of the dress. “At first, he was miserable. Poe had to practically beg him to go to Paris for those fabric approvals, and when he got there he changed everything and demanded an all black collection. We were all worried about him, he never really told us what happened.” 

She pauses for a moment to make a small pleat on the side before fastening it with another pin. “But then, I think he came to terms with things a little better, took his work super seriously. He demanded perfection from everyone, he wanted this collection to be perfect. I think he was hoping that if he could get this right that it would fill the void from his other...failures.”

“Rose...I--” Rey begins, before clamping her lips shut, unable to find the right words to say. 

“I know I probably shouldn’t say this, so please tell me if I overstep. But...he hasn’t been with anyone since you. He abhorred the idea of it, refused to let anyone set him up or wouldn’t even take a date to events.”

“I...I haven’t been with anyone either.” she admits quietly. Rose lets out a short hum, before turning to fix something at Rey’s neckline.

“Look, I don’t know the extent of these issues you guys had. Ben is one of my closest friends but he’s a tough nut to crack. If you think he’s worth it, you owe it to yourself to at least try and give each other another chance. This friendship thing you have is good, but I can tell from how you were acting last night that it’s not enough.” They both chuckle quietly, remembering how drunk Rey was and the shriek of surprise Rose gave when she found out Rey had been texting him. She doesn’t respond, just pulls Rose into a hug and whispers a soft thank you. At that moment, the door bursts open with Ben on the other side, making his way over to them as his shoes click on the wooden floors. Rose and Rey pull apart but smile knowingly to each other.

“Are we ready to begin?” he asks with a smirk of his own. They both nod and allow him to usher them into the photo studio where everything is already being set up. Rey tries not to shiver at Ben’s hand gently resting at her exposed lower back, but when she looks up at him she can see the warmth of a kind man, a man who cares about her regardless of their relationship status. And it gives her a lot to think about.

-

The photoshoot goes a lot smoother than the last one, the comfortable friendship between him and Rey making it a lot easier. Sometimes he’s sitting in the back as a humble observer, other times he comes around near the photographer and gives gentle suggestions to him or to Rey directly. She gives him a little smirk, maybe a playful quip and takes on the advice. 

Every shot is better than the last, her effortless beauty captured perfectly with each look. He’s so pleased that it’s all going to work out, and even more so that Rey finally feels more relaxed around him. He tries not to overthink when he catches her staring at him as she gets her makeup touched up, or the way her hand grazes his back when she walks past him. 

“Mr. Solo, I think that’s a wrap on today.” Armie says, shaking his hand as Ben thanks him. The crew all give a round of applause to each other for a hard day’s work before beginning to pack up all the equipment and clearing out. He’s distracted looking over the initial prints when he’s gently interrupted by Rey’s assistant, Mitaka.

“Sir, Miss Niima is requesting your presence in the dressing room when you’re available.” he pipes out, before heading towards the exit. Ben finds it strange that he wouldn’t just go back to help Rey, but he thinks nothing of it as he leaves the photos on the table to be reviewed later and walks over to the dressing room. 

“Rey?” he calls out as he closes the door behind him. He can see her sitting at one of the chairs facing the mirror, dressed in nothing but a black silk robe. 

“Hi, Ben.” she states softly. She stands up from her seat, fiddling with the tie of her robe before she undoes it and lets the fabric fall off her shoulders to pool around the floor. He practically chokes on his saliva when he takes in her full form in a very thin black lace lingerie set, her hair and makeup still done like she’s a goddess among men. 

“Wha-- what’s going on?” he stammers nervously. Is this a test? To see if he can actually handle being just friends with her? He tries to look away to protect her modesty (and prevent a tenting in his trousers that already seems unavoidable), but she giggles and stands mere inches away from him, taking his chin and tilting it down to look at him. 

“I want you.” she whispers, inching even closer. There’s no reservation behind her eyes, the pure confidence that he’s seen from her since she walked through those doors all too clear.

“But I...thought you wanted to be _friends_ …”

“I thought I did too.” she chuckles before wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands have a weak mind of their own and instantly find themselves around her waist, as if that’s where they belong. 

Her skin is so soft as he traces a circle with the pads of his thumbs. “I know it hasn’t been a lot of time...but I can already see how much you’ve changed. And I want this...I want _you_.” 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed of hearing you say that.” he whispers. She wastes no more time before closing the gap between their lips and kissing him, Ben instantly pulling her flush against his chest. It’s just as perfect as he remembers, how soft and warm her lips are against his. It’s all consuming, and he finds himself overwhelmed before he pulls away with a shy awestruck smile.

“What?” she asks, wondering why he would even dare break up this kiss. He just chuckles to himself with a small shake of his head.

“That was the first time we kissed in over a year.” he mutters softly. “Even at the party...in the bathroom...you didn’t let me.”

“Because I knew that I was too weak. I knew that if you kissed me I would fall back in your arms. That we would just start the vicious cycle over again.”

“You are _not_ weak. You are the strongest” _Kiss_. “bravest” _Kiss_. “most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” _Kiss_. She giggles against his lips, running her fingers through his hair. “I don’t know if I deserve it, but I’m asking for another chance. To prove that I can be the man you deserve. _Please_.”

“You are, Ben.” she assures, massaging the back of his head with her fingers. “And I’m not perfect here, I _was_ jealous. Of being second fiddle to your success, of the flocks of beautiful people who would try to get close to you. I let my insecurity get in the way. But I promise to trust you, to be there for you.”

“Oh, sweetheart--” he whispers, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. A lot of emotions are passed through this kiss as their lips and tongues dance in tandem. He scoops her up and sets her on the counter, allowing Rey to wrap her legs around his waist. His hands explore every inch of skin they can reach, the muscle memory as if it were only yesterday. 

Her little hands come up to the collar of his blazer, trying to shrug it off of him and undo the buttons of his shirt at the same time. He chuckles against her lips and gently pulls her hands away.

“ _Ben_ …” she whines with a pout, her eyes fluttering open to look at him. He kisses her on the nose and holds her close for a moment, allowing their breaths to calm down.

“Rey. I’m not going to fuck you…” he begins, earning an incredulous look from her. “... _here_.” She scoffs and punches his arm playfully, the two of them laughing softly as they hold each other. “You’re so much more than a quick fuck in a dressing room...though I’m not saying that we can’t do that another time.” he smirks.

“Ass.” she giggles, nudging him. “Wow, I guess you really have changed.”

“Sweetheart, I need you to know that you _are_ important to me. I want to take my time, lay you out on my bed, kiss every inch of you.” he whispers against the shell of her ear before taking the lobe between his lips. She shudders. “How does that sound?”

She looks up at him and quirks an eyebrow. “When can we leave?”


	7. Chapter 7

They fail to keep their hands off each other the entire way back to Ben’s place. Rey had been dropped off at the studio by her driver, so Ben insisted that she ride with him in his blacked out Range Rover, his hand firmly on her thigh the whole time. She toggled between playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and intertwining their fingers together on her lap.

“We have a lot to talk about eventually.” she states as he makes his way through Brooklyn. “Like how we avoid the mistakes we made before.”

“I agree.” Ben nods, not taking his eyes off the road.

“But I need you to fuck me first.” she adds. At that Ben turns to side eye her with a smirk, giving her hand a confirming squeeze.

They finally manage to make it to his penthouse in Park Slope, and as soon as the door closes behind them she tries to pounce as she kisses him. He smiles into the kiss, holding her up with his forearm before putting her back down.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” he whispers against her skin, earning him a pouty little whine. “You’ve had a long day. Let’s go take a shower and get you nice and relaxed, huh?” 

She leans back to look up at him quizzically. “Who are you and what have you done with Ben Solo?”

“Was I really that much of an asshole a year ago?” he laughs, shaking his head and ushering her into his ensuite bathroom. “I told you I want to take care of you. Will you let me, baby?”

“ _Yes_.” she breathes, letting his hands untie the front of the simple wrap dress she wore to the photoshoot. It falls unceremoniously to the ground as he kisses up the side of her neck, unclipping her bra and shimmying her panties down her legs. He begins to undress himself but she takes over, keeping his gaze as her little fingers undo every button on his shirt. Where there was haste back in the studio, they’ve seemed to slow down now, knowing that they can savor every moment. 

To make up for the year they lost. 

When he’s finally divested of all his clothes, he reaches over his massive glass shower and turns a few knobs until a steady stream of warm water is falling from above (because _of course_ he has one of those fancy ceiling showers). They both climb in and hold each other under the waterfall to get used to the temperature. Her hands rest on his chest as he begins to shampoo her hair and massage her scalp, earning soft little moans that echo against the walls.

She leans up and kisses him as he rinses out her hair, his hands continuing to work automatically without sight. Rey obviously feels as though she’s clean enough and ready for more, her hand sliding down to tease at his already erect cock, but he chuckles and takes her wrist.

“So impatient.” he chides softly. “Let me savor this.”

“Why?” she can’t help but ask. The Ben of old would be ready to fuck at any given moment, and although he loved to be teased it was all part of the foreplay leading up to sex. Him slowly washing her in the shower doesn’t feel like the prelude to anything, just something he wants to do.

“I spent a lot of time thinking about us this past year. Of all the little things I missed. I remember the first time you took a shower here, and I’ll never forget the feeling in my chest when you came out smelling like me. It made me believe that you were mine. If only for a moment.”

“ _Ben_ …” she sighs, resting her head on his chest as he slowly lathered her back. “Why didn’t we fight harder for each other?” 

“As much pain as it caused, I think it was good for us to have that break. We were able to better ourselves and find out what we truly wanted. Fate must’ve seen that we were ready to try again when it brought you back to me.” 

She looks up at him with a melancholic smile. “And this time, I’m not going anywhere.” He kisses her again walking her backward until her back is pressed to the cool tiles. Things get heated quickly, his hard cock sliding up and down her lower belly as they both seek friction. “ _Wait_...I didn’t wash you.”

“Don’t care…” he mumbles as he kisses down her throat. “Need to fuck you…”

“Now who’s the impatient one?” she quips playfully, squealing when he nips her skin between his teeth. He shuts off the water and wraps them both up in a fluffy towel, barely drying her legs because it means not being able to kiss her. Ben scoops her up and carries her out to his bedroom, laying her on the bed as he covers her completely with his own body. She keens when he takes one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud as he inserts a finger in her already drenched entrance.

“Oh _fuck_.” he murmurs, Rey letting out a breathy whine as he works in and out of her.

“ _Ben Ben Ben Ben_... _please_ fuck me…” 

“I will, baby. I’ll take care of you.” he whispers. “Do I need a condom?”

She shakes her head. “No. I haven’t been with anyone since you.”

Time stands still for a moment, both of them pausing to look at each other. A soft smile appears on Ben’s face before he gives her a soft slow kiss. “I haven’t been with anyone either.”

Rey lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, the two of them chuckling quietly before she pulls him back down towards her. His cock slides up and down her folds before he finally notches the head in. As he slowly pushes himself into her, they each let out sighs and groans of relief. It’s been too long and it feels too good.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey. I missed you so much.” Ben manages to grit out when he finally reaches the hilt. She nods as she claws at his back, pulling him even closer to her as he slowly begins to move.

“Yes, I missed you too, Ben. I missed how you filled me up. You ruined me for anyone else.”

“You don’t need to worry about that anymore, sweetheart. I’m yours.”

His thrusts begin to work faster and faster, Rey’s legs locked around his waist to get him impossibly deeper. She whines and moans as he sucks under her jaw, reaching down to tease at her clit to give her the last push she needs.

“Yes, baby. Come on my cock, let me feel you. _Please_ …” he groans, sitting up to hold her waist and fuck into her. He’s in awe watching the slight sheen of sweat along her face and body, the way her perfect little tits bounce with each thrust, her damp hair fanned out on the bed like a goddess. 

_His_ goddess. His _Rey_. Here with him again. 

She comes with a resounding cry, her fingers curling into the sheets for purchase as her back arches up. He continues to fuck her, coming shortly after with a deep stuttered growl. 

It feels like he’s never come that hard or that much before he flops onto the bed from exhaustion, the two of them trying to control their breathing in the newfound silence. His hand finds its way to hers before bringing it up to his lips to kiss, Rey giggling and turning to the side to face him. 

She nibbles on her lower lip trying to formulate the words she wants to say. “Ben? I think...I think I…”

“Me too.” he whispers, pulling her close and kissing her on the forehead. There’s plenty of time for _that_ to be said, right now he knows he’s going to have the most blissful nights sleep with her in his arms. 

-

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994739888/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995549227/in/photostream/)

_**6 Weeks Later** _

To: [ reyniima@wilhelminamodels.com ](mailto:reyniima@wilhelminamodels.com)

From: [ bsolo@organahouse.com ](mailto:bsolo@organahouse.com)

__

Subject: Campaign Photoshoot

__

Hi Sweetheart,

I know I had to make this sneaky with the fake professional subject line, but I’m just emailing you because I miss you. It’s only been a day since you spent the weekend but I already find myself addicted to being around you. I miss kissing your creamy soft skin, touching all of your sensitive spots, hearing you whisper my name. Please meet me in my office after your fitting with the design department so I can show you how much I missed you.

Yours,

Ben

To: [ bsolo@organahouse.com ](mailto:bsolo@organahouse.com)

From: [ reyniima@wilhelminamodels.com ](mailto:reyniima@wilhelminamodels.com)

Subject: Campaign Photoshoot

You sneaky sneaky man. I’d tease you for it if I didn’t feel the exact same way. I’ll be there in 15 minutes. I think you’ll appreciate what I’ve been wearing under your dresses during this fitting ;)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995451951/in/dateposted/)

Yours, Rey

-

Rey mutters expletives as Ben grinds her down on his lap. His cock is snug in her cunt as his hands hold her ass steady to control the pace. She had snuck in promptly fourteen minutes after their email exchange, locking the door and proceeding to pull her panties down from her skirt as Ben began unbuckling his trousers. They wouldn’t be able to get fully naked in case this had to end early, but Ben doesn’t let that stop him from sucking bruises onto her throat and collarbones as she bounces on his cock. 

“Oh _fuck_ , baby. My beautiful Rey, so fucking good.” he mutters. “Are you gonna come on my cock? Are you gonna scream my name loud enough for the whole office to hear?”

“ _Yes_...and no…” she breathes, chuckling at little as she pants out of breath. He chuckles back, giving her ass cheek a light slap that causes her to squeak.

“ _Brat_. My gorgeous little brat. _God_ , I love you--”

He doesn’t register what he says until her hips still momentarily, her height at this angle causing her to look down at him with bewilderment. 

“You... _love_ me?” she whispers almost as if she can’t believe such a thing.

“It’s not the way I would’ve prepared to say it...but _of course_ I love you, Rey. I’ve loved you for over a year, and now that I have you back in my arms I never want to go without saying it again.” 

He punctuates his statement by bucking his up hips to continue, hitting her in a way that has her biting hard on her lip. 

“Say it again…”

“I love you.”

  
“Again.”

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love you. I love you. I -- _oh fuck_ \-- love you. I fucking love you, Rey Niima. _Fuck_ …”

She clenches down on him hard, causing her to bury her face in his shoulder as she comes. The fluttering of her cunt is the catalyst to his own orgasm, his desk chair creaking underneath them while he fucks up into her at a punishing pace. They each let out a sigh of relief when they both come down from their highs, Rey petting the back of Ben’s head as he leaves soft lazy kissing under her jaw. 

“I love you, too.” she barely whispers against the shell of his ear, sitting up to kiss him as her fingers thread the hair at his nape. He holds Rey impossibly close, his softening dick still buried deep in her. “I love you, Ben Solo.”

At this moment, everything feels right. The darkness has finally come back to light. 

-

“Benjamin Organa Solo! You can’t just say you have a new dress for me the day before the runway show and launch party!” Rey says with exasperation, her eyes shielded by Ben’s hands as he guides her into his studio.

“Sweetheart, I wanted you to look special for your big night. I had to make sure you were the star of the show.” he coos softly in her ear, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

“This is your night, it’s your collection! Plus I’m not even walking in the show, I’m just sitting in the front row.”

“Where everyone will see how gorgeous you are.” he whispers by her ear. “Plus, you’re the face of the campaign, this is just as much your night as it is mine.”

“I get that, but I still don’t see how--” she begins, her voice trailing off when he removes his hands. Rey is standing in front of a mannequin form with a beautiful black jersey knit dress complete with one sleeve and a long cape draped down the back. 

It’s relatively simple considering the intricacies of Ben’s designs, but when he stands behind the mannequin in front of her and flips the cape open she lets out a soft gasp. The most gorgeous yellow silk lines the cape, adding the perfect pop of color that she wasn’t expecting. “Ben...I--”

“The collection was all black because it represented the emotional state I was in after you left.” Ben began with a shaky voice. “But now you’ve brought light and beauty back into my life, so why not give you that in return in the best way I know how? Bring my darkness and your light together.” He lets out a small sigh as he stares at her wistfully, Ben trying to go back into designer mode. “Now, I know it’s kinda plain, but maybe if I--”

She doesn’t want to hear what he wants to change, Rey wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulls him down for a kiss. He smiles against her lips, taking her by the waist and pulling her flush against his body. 

“It’s perfect.” she whispers into his mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you so much, Rey. Thank you for making me feel love again.” he murmurs as he rests his forehead against hers. “Now, let’s try this baby on.” 


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995452186/in/dateposted/)

The stars are out for The Organa House of Design Fall/Winter 2020 runway show at Lincoln Center in Manhattan. The runway is designed in classically minimalist design, the sleek catwalk surrounded by seats that will be filled with the fashion world’s hottest designers, models, critics and photographers. Ben is amongst the backstage flurry, directing hairstylists and wardrobe assistants with only ten minutes until the start of the show.

Ben of the past would be belligerent tirade, barking orders and waving his hands like a madman. But this time he feels eerily calm, especially given that this is his first collection while also running the design house. 

He owes it all to the love of his life, Rey being a calming presence around him this morning and throughout the day before she had to leave to go get herself ready. Kissing her goodbye was tough, but he wanted to make her proud by putting on the best show of his career. 

He sneaks himself a moment to look out into the crowd from backstage, catching Rey looking beautiful in the front row as she chats to his mother. Yes, having Rey and Leia meet for the first time had been nerve wracking for him, but his mother welcomed her with open arms. He probably wasn’t meant to hear her quietly thanking Rey for bringing the Ben who fell in love with fashion back into her life, but it made his heart swell nonetheless. 

He snaps out of his little daydream and quickly directs his attention back to the models lining up, giving them words of encouragement as he does his final check through. 

Taking a deep breath as he’s handed the microphone, he steps onto the stage. Applause breaks out around the room, Ben giving the crowd a small smile and wave.

“Thank you all for being here tonight. This is a special night for Organa House, and a special night for me too.” He pauses to clear his throat, glancing quickly around the room until his eyes land on Rey. She gives him an encouraging smile and nod. “This collection was made when I was in a pretty dark time in my life. That’s the thing about fashion, it’s a way you can take something that at the time felt like the worst thing in your life, and turn it into something beautiful that you can be proud of. I’d like to thank my mother for trusting me to run the House while she was away…” Applause breaks out as Leia blows him appreciative kisses and waves. He pauses when it silences again, looking at Rey with adoration. There’s so much that he wants to say, he wants to scream his love from the rooftops for all to hear, but he hopes that the look he gives her is enough for now. “Enjoy the show.”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994754968/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995452136/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995452111/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50994754908/in/photostream/)

His mind is a blur of anxiety, excitement and anticipation as the models begin to hit the runway. The music that he chose with this collection is working perfectly, the intensity in the models faces portraying exactly what he wants as he watches through the backstage monitor. It occasionally passes some of the audience members, and he can see the intrigue in their eyes as they examine the pieces. He can see Rey enjoying the show with rapt attention, occasionally whispering something to Leia as their eyes never leave the runway. It feels simultaneously too long and not nearly long enough when the show wraps, the models walking out in succession as the audience applauds. It’s customary for Ben to walk out behind the last model as a farewell, so he does as he smiles, waves and gives his thanks. 

As he turns to head back up the runway, he doesn’t allow himself to think when he pulls Rey up to walk the rest of the runway with him. She laughs with embarrassment when the crowd cheers, Rey gripping his hand tight as she smiles up at him. His lack of thinking continues when he reaches the very top of the runway, turning around to give the crowd one last final wave. It’s in that moment that he decides to pull Rey in for a kiss, effectively giving away any chance of their relationship's anonymity (which he couldn’t care less about at this moment). Gasps of shock and the fluttering of camera flashes are the last thing he registers before they’re successfully backstage, the group of models, seamstresses and assistants all whooping in excitement at the successful show. 

“That was brilliant.” Rey says to him with a wide smile as he pulls her close into his side. “I’m so proud of you, even if you’re a himbo who just blew our cover.” 

He chuckles, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Let them talk. I want the whole world to know you’re mine.”

“You’re an impossible man.” she laughs. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” 

-

“Well, you’ve managed to create quite the buzz.” Leia chuckles, taking a sip of her champagne glass at the launch party. It only took about ten minutes for the news and photos of their kiss to hit the internet, Twitter going ablaze with excitement and shock at the confirmation of their relationship. Obviously some people had begun to ‘ship’ them when Rey became the face of the design house, but no one outside of the walls of the studio had even suspected a thing.

That, of course, was about to change.

Even now as they talk and drink all eyes are on them, Ben keeping a hand on Rey’s waist as they socialize, the photographers having a field day with catching them looking lovingly at each other. Dozens of the journalists and press at the party attempt to pry for juicy details, but he just chuckles and gives them the same answer.

“I let my work tell the story of my life. Everything else will remain between me and those I love.” And with that he waves and walks away with Rey at his side, the press and photographers buzzing with more questions as they leave.

“I think you handled that very well.” Rey muses. “I feel like the Ben of old would have at least snarled at someone for even looking at him the wrong way.”

He tilts his head back and laughs. “You know me so well. And I can’t tell if that’s a good or bad thing.”

“It’s a _very_ good thing.” she states, stopping them in a secluded corner down a deserted corridor. “I know you, the _real_ you. I’m still here, Ben. And if I sense you going back down that path again, you know I’ll kick your ass right back out of it.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” The two of them laugh as he holds her close, tucking hair behind her ear. There’s a moment of silence where they just regard each other, but it doesn’t take long for Ben to capture Rey’s lips with his as he pins her to the wall. It’s heated and passionate and ends incredibly too soon when Rey attempts to put some space between them.

“We can’t--”

“I need you, baby.” he groans, grinding his body into hers. “ _Please_ …”

“Maybe we would've gotten away with it if you hadn’t professed your love to the entire world!” she laughs breathlessly, running her hands through his hair. “They’re probably expecting it now.”

“Good, then there’s no reason why we shouldn’t…” he mutters, kissing down her throat as she shudders under him.

“No, sweetheart. You’ll have to wait until we get home.” He huffs out loud, taking her hand and pacing down the hallway. She struggles to keep up, her heels clacking along the marble floors. “What are you--”

“Who said anything about waiting?” he smirks, leading Rey out to the parked Escalade in the back alleyway. She can’t help but laugh as she shakes her head, climbing into the backseat and barely waiting for him to get his seatbelt on before she takes his face between her hands and kisses him. 

_**6 Months Later** _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995452056/in/photostream/)

_**8 Months Later** _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995563677/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995563637/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50995451961/in/photostream/)


End file.
